that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and Donna
Eric and Donna's relationship has been one of the show's main focal points. They have been next door neighbors and friends since they were children. Length of relationship Given that each season does not represent one year, their relationship (put together) possibly equals around 2 years. Season 1 In the first episode, Eric took his car out of town when he was told not to. This impressed Donna to the point where she decided to give him their first kiss. Soon after they experience their first date on Valentine's Day. During the date, Donna unexpectedly becomes intoxicated and this only made the experience for Eric more uncomfortable than it should have been. He stuck it out and him and Donna went steady. Ever since then, throughout the course of the show, Eric has managed to mess up things with Donna then only to win her back at the end of the episode. Season 2 In Season 2, Eric and Donna's relationship seems to have gradually grown. Donna confessed to Eric that she loved him only for him to respond he loves cake. He got his act together after many attempts to tell Donna that he loved her as well. Also in Season 2, after Donna's parents renewed their vows, Eric and Donna had sex for the first time. Eric believing he has brought Donna much disappintment by, "Being lame in the sack", is reassured by Donna that sex can only get better from their first time. Season 3 In Season 3, the relationship appears to have become more stronger but really it was falling apart. Donna became a more serious DJ at WFPP which irritated Eric as she was very content on focusing on her job. Eric was releasing towards the end of Season 3 that she wasn't taking their relationship or him seriously because she would blow off dates to work. In the Season 3 finale,Eric had a given her a promise ring and Donna gave it back at the end of the episode only for Eric to break up with her because she was unsure about what could be of their relationship in the future. Season 4 In Season 4, Eric and Donna remained separated but still remained pretty close. This is shown in the episode Tornado Prom, when Eric goes to pick up Donna to go to the prom but stays with her while there are tornado warnings in their town. Donna managed to find another romantic interest in Season 4 in Casey Kelso (Kelso's older brother). Everyone seemed to approve of it, but only Eric knew how wrong Casey was for Donna. When Casey and Donna break up, Donna runs to Eric to be consoled only for Eric to tell her he wasn't going to be a rebound for her. This distraught Donna and she chooses to run away to California with Kelso. Eric realized how much of a mistake he made after talking with his parents and he left to find Donna. Eric layed on her bed until she was to come back only to find out later she ran away to California with Kelso. Season 5 In the premiere of Season 5, Eric went to California to tell Donna how much he loved her and that he wanted to be back together again. Also in Season 5, Eric decided that he wanted something big for him and Donna and he decided to propose to her on the Water Tower. Their engagement was disapproved by many especially Eric's father Red, who felt Eric wasn't being wise. Eric took Red's cruel punishment and received his blessing for doing so. Eric and Donna decided to move to Madison to start their life together and want to do so but are held back after Red suffers a heart attack. Season 6 |left|200x200px]]In Season 6, Eric and Donna are still in Point Place and are still engaged. Donna is still moving away to college but stays until the last bus to spend Eric's 18th birthday with him. But she proves that she can't leave him because it is too much of an adjustment to her life. Donna and Eric go through premarital counseling because of their pregnancy scare and this is where they decide to stop having sex until they are married. Eric and Donna go through all the premarital events like wedding shopping and even Eric destroying Donna's wedding dress. As the day approaches, Eric begins to have second thoughts after a dream he has. When it was time for the wedding rehearsal, Eric was a no show only to leave Donna in anger. He comes back to explain his cold feet and Donna explains her cold feet as well. Season 7 In Season 7, Donna and Eric remain together even after their called off wedding. In the end of Season 7, Eric moves to Africa to pursue his dream of helping people by teaching kids there. Season 8 Eric began his teaching career in Africa. He broke off the relationship with Donna as he could not handle a long distance relationship with her. Donna did move on with Randy Pearson, but she struggled with him as he was not anything at all like Eric or even Eric himself. In the series finale, Eric came back from Africa to celebrate New Years Eve, only to run into Donna and tell her how much he regretted his mistake of breaking up with her. Donna and Eric shared an intimate moment that left the viewers to assume they got back together. Photos 000f90d96bbd4ecdd3b40bd72a56317a.jpg|That '70s Pilot (1.01) ada449c953f4687c6a0ef9c6b8eb2e2b.jpg|That '70s Pilot (1.01) 63d3e71b4dadf00e2cf5888e9b388b63.jpg|Prom Night (1.19) eric-and-Donna-that-70-27s-show-40847_263_400.jpg|Kitty's Birthday (That's Today?!) (3.17) tumblr_n81s97czHS1sf74r0o1_500.jpg|Eric's Drunken Tattoo (3.22) tumblr_mvnrwhtO8k1sk3o9co1_400.jpg|The Crunge (5.10) tumblr_mtrbdiCBre1szhmk0o8_400.jpg|I Can See for Miles (6.11) eric-star-wars-300x240.png|Short and Curlies (7.24) that-70s-show-donna-and-eric-21.jpg 7ca85252c254dd03909b918d37dc3157.jpg tumblr_m92bifBG0q1qe3jeuo1_1280.jpg 51ZS5I+glQL._SX320_SY240_.jpg tumblr_n32u5fAE8e1r3pz76o1_500.jpg 3696706283_64c3615e02_m.jpg Eric-and-Donna-eric-and-donna-30547825-500-281.gif 5fc19df18876b4c53a2cc60281ff639c.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments